


five moments

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymous Sex, F/F, First Time, Getting Together, Lots of Sex, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: It took five meetings for Lois to get the entire truth. That really wasn't a problem, especially since the orgasms were so good the other four times.





	five moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

1.

It was two in the morning the first time it happened, in a luxurious marble bathroom that could have housed Lois’ whole apartment.

She had come to the gala on an assignment, to write about the centuries-old artifacts that had been found in an abandoned building not far from town and the fundraiser that was to help with more such discoveries, but that had been before she caught sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen — long black hair, deep dark eyes that looked like she could see into Lois’ soul.

It didn’t take more than a couple drinks and a lot of nerve for Lois to sit down beside her, give her the best come hither smile she had and ask her for her name.

She never got her name, but she did get an orgasm on the bathroom counter.

She sat beside the sink, her back pressed to the mirror, her legs spread wide, her panties dangling from one ankle as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, with the sultriest voice she had ever heard, rubbed and licked and sucked at her until Lois almost forgot her own name.

“Did you get the story?” her editor barked at her the next day.

“Yeah,” Lois said, a satisfying ache still between her legs. “I got a story.”

2.

The second time Lois saw the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on was at a party thrown by Bruce Wayne. She sidled up to her at the bar and ordered a drink for the both of them — gin, no ice.

“You don’t look like you’ve aged a day in the last ten years,” Lois said to her, convinced the other woman wouldn’t remember her.

But the dark-haired woman smiled and said, “Neither do you.” She dipped her head then, close to Lois’ ear, and whispered in her ear. “What do you say to a repeat tonight in one of these bathrooms?”

Lois thought she was hearing things, or maybe hallucinating, but as the party was winding down, she headed toward one of the bathrooms and there, leaning against the far wall, was the one woman she hadn’t stopped thinking about in ten years.

“Hello,” the woman said.

“It’s my turn this time,” Lois said, much more confident than she had been ten years prior. She moved closer to the woman and dropped to her knees in front of her, lifting up the tight black dress and pushing it above her waist. Her fingers latched on to the black panties and she pulled down, revealing a patch of soft dark hair and pale skin.

Lois placed her hands on the woman’s inner thighs, pushing her legs apart, until she could angle her head just enough to run her tongue up and down the woman’s slit. She felt the woman quiver above her as she nipped and licked and tasted. Then she latched her lips around the woman’s clit and slid a finger inside her.

The woman came easily, crying out into hands pressed against her mouth so no one would hear, and Lois licked and rubbed her until the aftershocks subsided. Then she stood, pressing her mouth against the other woman’s, her tongue dipping into the other woman’s mouth so she could taste herself.

Lois pulled back and was pleased at the glazy expression she saw staring back at her.

“Maybe I’ll see you again,” she said.

3.

The third time Lois saw her was at Clark’s funeral, and she stared across the cemetery, her mind spinning. Clark had been her best friend, her roommate, the one person who had truly understood her, inside and out, but she could never remember him mentioning a beautiful dark-haired art dealer.

The woman walked up to her after the service. Her eyes looked sad.

“You knew Clark,” she said.

“He was my best friend.”

“I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” Lois nodded. “You knew him too?”

“I just met him.”

“I see.”

“Would you like to get a drink and talk about him? If it will make you feel better?”

“I’d like that,” Lois said.

The talking didn’t last long. The sex lasted longer. They ended up back at Lois’ apartment, both of them naked on the living room floor. The dark-haired woman whose name Lois still didn’t know held Lois’ hands above her head in a deceivingly tight grip while she lavished Lois’ breasts with gentle sucks and kisses.

Then, when she seemed to decide that was enough, she trailed bites and kisses down Lois’ body, until she swung Lois’ legs over her shoulders as if Lois was as light as a feather. Her fingers spread Lois’ labia and she traced gentle fingertips through all of her folds, concentrating on rubbing little circles around her clit.

“Tell me about Clark,” the woman said. Commanded almost.

Lois closed her eyes. “He was wonderful,” she whispered. “The best friend I could ask for.”

A finger slipped inside her, deep and penetrating.

“He could always make me laugh. And make me smile. And make me feel better.”

The finger sped up. A moan escaped Lois’ lips. Her back started to arch. Her hands started to clench into fists.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without him.” Her words broke into a sob at the end. Another finger slipped inside her, moving hard, moving fast.

“He was a hero,” she continued. The finger slipped further inside. A cry — of pain, of grief, of pleasure — escaped her lips. “He saved the world.”

The fingers seemed to be moving faster than was humanly possible. The world was starting to spin. Oxygen was becoming harder to get.

“He … didn’t … deserve … to … die,” Lois panted. The woman inserted another finger, scraped Lois’ clit with her thumb.

“That’s it, Lois,” the woman said. “Just forget everything.”

Another scrape of her thumb against Lois’ clit. Another twist of the fingers inside her.

Lois screamed. And forgot.

4.

The fourth time Lois saw the mystery woman was through the television. She stared in a combination of betrayal and confusion and almost pride as the news cameras focused on the superheroes currently trying to save the world.

She would have recognized her anywhere. It also, Lois realized, explained how she knew Clark.

She wanted to feel wronged, somehow, that she had never told Lois who she was, but Lois also knew she hadn’t asked. She was a reporter, always seeking the truth about everything, always wanting all the facts — except with this. It had been nice in a way she hadn’t expected to not know everything, to have an air of mystery.

She went to bed that night, dreaming of her superhero one-night (or, more than one night as the case may be) stand. She slid her hand under the covers and down past the waistband of the silk shorts she was wearing, down past the waistband of her cotton panties. She remembered the strong, gentle hand that had fucked her not too long ago, and she tried to recreate the motions herself.

She spread her legs under the cover, pushed her fingers deep inside and concentrated of the memory of those dark eyes and those sweet lips and how strong she looked when her close were shed, and when Lois finally orgasmed, there was only one face in her mind.

5.

“It’s nice to finally, truly meet you, Diana Prince.”

They were standing on a private balcony at Bruce Wayne’s mansion, looking over the night-fallen city. Inside somewhere, Bruce and Clark and Barry and Victor were tinkling around with some of Bruce’s tech.

Diana smiled, maybe even blushed a little, but the dark of night hid all evidence.

“I am sorry,” she said.

“No, don’t be,” Lois told her. “I get it. Clark is my best friend. A superhero life is hard.”

“And I am hundreds of years old,” Diana said.

“I like older women.” Lois shrugged and smirked.

“And I like you, Lois Lane.”

Lois grinned. “Should we go find Bruce’s bed? I bet it’s extra nice.”

“He will try to kill us if he finds out,” Diana said. “But I welcome the challenge.”

“Lead the way.”

Diana smiled and slipped back inside, Lois trailing after her, eyes roaming the body of the woman in front of her. She couldn’t wait to get Diana naked and screaming — and she couldn’t wait to tell Clark about her new superhero girlfriend once they were done.


End file.
